


Old Familiar Sting

by weepingnaiad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mood Board, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: WinterHawk Bingo fill forTattoo Shop AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Old Familiar Sting

By day, Clint Barton's a talented tattoo artist, running a shop with his partner, Natasha Romanoff. By night, he's a vigilante trying to keep his neighborhood safe. But there's a dangerous new guy in town and Clint doesn't yet know if he's friend or foe. When a new customer sits down in his chair, he can't shake the feeling that those gorgeous blue eyes are ones he's met at gunpoint in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia) for the title wrangling! And thanks to TowerOAwesome for the Gimp help!


End file.
